


Untitled

by mooseintheocean



Series: All the Wincest in my head [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseintheocean/pseuds/mooseintheocean
Summary: An untitled story for a Round 9: Summer Lovin' of the Wincest Writing Challenge. Prompt: broken air conditionerThe boys are driving through Arizona heat with a broken air conditioner trying to cool down and don't melt through the seats.(120°F = ~48°C for all my fellow metric scale users out there ;))





	Untitled

The A/C broke an hour into their 9-hour drive. It rattled ominously when they were passing the state line and after couple of unfruitful attempts to work properly, it just died. The car turned into a Finnish sauna in less then 10 minutes and the 120°F outside did nothing but help with that. Of course it had to gave up now, just as they were driving through Arizona, fucking Arizona in the middle of summer. 

"Oh Baby, why do you hate us so much?", whimpered Dean petting the dash just in case the car could be bribed with some love this time. It hardly ever happened before, but Dean still believes his Baby can hear him. Like that time she miraculously fired after Sam smashed her into the old house when they hunted Woman in White all those years ago. All it took was Dean pleading and telling her how beautiful she was and after spluttering for couple minutes she came to life and drove them away to the next hunt. So yes, it happens and Dean will always try. Beside, he loves loving his car. 

The Impala was the best thing in their world. Their first and only true home. Their most valued possession. But she had one flaw - the air conditioner broke quite regularly. No matter how many times Dean would fix it, it would just give up after a while. And it was broken more often than not. Making the car too cold in winters and too hot during summers. But they usually made through that. Today was different though. The heat was unusually oppressive, the temperature was record breaking high, the air was extremely humid and it felt like there was nothing to breath in. 

Back when they were kids they would shimmy out of their clothes and ride in the backseat in just their boxers reveling in the relief that the breeze from rolled down windows gave them. Later when Dean didn't want to seat in the backseat with Sam anymore and Sam became self-conscious of his ever growing body, he would wear Dean's biggest, loosest t-shirt (the one that was even too big for Dean at the time), that covered most of his thin, fifteen-year-old frame but still enough light fitting that it could make the air circulate freely. Dean still remembers what the view of Sammy stretched out in the backseat in his t-shirt did to his body. Those sweaty palms, labored breath and swelling in his pants had nothing to do with the heat outside and everything to do with his younger brother looking like a sin personified and still so totally owned by Dean. He always has been possessive of his boy but seeing Sam in his clothes triggered his most animal instinct. If dad hasn't been around, Dean would be all over Sam in that backseat. That thing between them had actually started because Sam insisted on walking around in Dean's clothes and one day Dean just couldn't help himself anymore. They ripped his favorite AC/DC t-shirt that first time but Dean couldn't bother to give a fuck when he had a lap full of freshly sixteen Sammy teeth deep into his neck, trying to suck the pulse out of him. 

It is really hot right now. The sticky kind of hot. The kind of hot that make Dean melting through the leather seat and sticking to it simultaneously. Even going at high speed with all the windows rolled down didn't help much against the stuffy humid air. Everything was waiting impatiently for the rain that no one knew when or if it would fall. 

"Fuck Arizona, seriously Sammy, why do we always have to drive through the worst weather", Dean moaned while wiping his forehead with the bandana Sam handed him earlier, "I's like someone hates us, ya kno? Fuck, we could start baking in this car or we should get some steak and put it on the dashboard. It'd be medium rare ready in no time... Aaaaand now I'm hungry for some steak, great!"

"Pull over, Dean, please", Sam said calmly, shedding his shirt and throwing it in the backseat. Dean glanced at Sam surprised, but did as requested. Once the car came to a halt, Sam asked, "Do you think you can fix it?"

Dean shook his head, "Not really, it's always the same thing, and I can't fix it without taking the whole panel out". 

"Crap", Sam sighed and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?", Dean scrambled out of the car as well and walked up to Sam rummaging through the trunk. The heat outside was even worse than inside the car. Which was close to impossible. He felt like he got instant sunburn and was pretty sure his freckles stood up prominently. God, he hated them, he really did. Unlike Sam, who would spend hours counting and licking and kissing them, and then starting it all over again. Okay, so his freckles might not be _that_ bad. 

"Looking for something to help us live through this shit", Sam answered distractedly, half folded into the trunk. Dean couldn't help himself and looked down at Sam's butt. Hey, he is only human after all! Anyone who claims they can resist those perfect globes is a liar. Normally Dean would be all over them, pinching, squeezing or otherwise occupied with, not now though. Not with the heat beating down on them and feeling like he was standing right before the sun, that he could only reach out and touch it. His t-shirt was soaked through completely. The warm sweat was trickling down his back in that uncomfortable way like something was crawling all over him. He shed his ruined shirt, wiped down with it quickly and threw it next to Sam's in the backseat. 

"Aha!", Dean turned around to see Sam holding a small car fan that can be hooked up to a cigarette lighter plug, "I bought it last time the A/C broke. Never used it though. It's not much, but we don't really have much options here. We can't exactly wait the day out and start driving again at night, can we? Bobby's waiting for our help". 

Dean nodded slowly, "Yeah, he said to be there as soon as possible. We need to get there before the last night of the full moon".

"Well then, this has to do it," Sam turned around and walked to the backseat, taking his pants off as he went.

"That's not going to work. It'll just pump hot air back at us".

"That's why we need ice. If you put it behind the fan, it will blow the cool air from the melting ice", Sam explained while putting ice cubes from the cooler into a shallow plastic box he found in the trunk, "By the way, we need to pick up more ice somewhere". 

"That ice is going to melt in seconds", Dean argued but helped Sam secure the fan and the box to the dashboard. 

"That's why we need more of it", Sam slid into passenger seat with the wince when he felt his naked knee peel off of the upholstery, he threw a cold bottle water at Dean, "Take off your shoes and pants, wet your hair and drink more water. We need to pick more of that too, we only have the two left". 

"You know I get all tingly when you take control like this. And is it just me or do you just want me to get naked", joked Dean but he chugged the water like he didn't drink for years before he took off his pants and threw them in the backseat with the rest of their clothes.He didn't even care if it was illegal in Arizona. Dean knew the drill by now. Bare feet and wet hair helped your body let out a lot of heat and bring down the temperature of your body. He put the now half empty bottle behind his neck, so it would cool him down. The condensation from the bottle was dripping down his back and neck. And it felt glorious. Now, if he could only make it drip all over his body, that would be amazing. He brought the car back onto the road and peel off in the direction of the nearest gas station. 

The fan helped just a little. Enough not to go crazy but not enough to stop sweating. 

"Sammy I'm melting. Sammy, help. Saaamyyyy!", Dean whined. His mood was sour, because he just hated being sweaty. It always left him feeling dirty and smelly. Unless, of course, he was sweating during sexy times. That he loved. Sweating during sex means the sex is going good. 

Sam didn't answer. Instead he just turned around and opened the cooler, producing two small ice packs he also found in the trunk earlier.  
"Here, try this. Obviously it should be frozen, but well, kinda short on the freezer here. I figured it can at least be cool enough to work", he put one of them on Dean's neck and Dean moaned like he just came. 

"Damn, Sammy, you're a life saver". It felt amazing. Close to being as amazing as cold beer and even colder shower or bathtub full of ice Dean dreamed about for the last two hours. Sam put his own ice pack on his forehead and sprawled out on the seat. His long legs falling apart. The tiniest moan left his mouth but Dean caught it anyway. And he should be watching the road, he really should. Especially with the way the heat was bouncing off the asphalt and causing an illusion of wavering images and making him focus harder on the road. The last thing he wants, is to put them in a ditch, but damn, Sam’s naked, glistening with his salty sweat skin (Dean knows he tasted it many times before, it's delish) is calling out to him. He is pretty sure it says, “look at me”, “touch me”, “lick me” and he's so close to complying. He snaps out of it though. Pats himself on the back mentally for being so strong and resistant and focuses back on the road, turning the radio up a notch. 

 

They stopped at the nearest gas station half an hour later and Dean basically run towards the promise of the air conditioner after reluctantly putting his pants and shirt back on. He shivered when he stepped inside the cool air that felt freezing on his overheated skin. His sweat changed into an amazing cold droplets. The store was almost out of drinks, ice and ice cream, which wasn't all that surprising given the weather outside. They menaged to buy two pounds of ice and stocked up on bottled water. And just as Dean walked over the the nearly empty fridge with cold beer Sam stopped him.

"No, Dean. We’re not getting any beer I don’t want you to have a heatstroke".  

"Oh, c'mon Sammy. That’s not true. The beer is innocent. Just look at it. look how inviting it looks. Don't you want some?"

"No, it isn’t. Alcohol heat up your body and dehydrate you faster. Which means you’re more prone to a heatstroke". 

Dean dropped his hand in disappointment. Sam just squeezed his shoulder in a silent assurance, "We’ll get you all the beer you want after we’re done with this hunt. K?"

He bend down and kissed Dean’s pouting mouth softly. Dean grumbled a little but trailed behind Sam to the cash register. He grabbed a box of popsicles on his way. He needs at least something nice out of this store run. 

"How much for the bag of ice?! $10?! Sammy they’re stealing from us! They’re making money on human misery. Unbelievable!" Dean was trying to fit all the ice and drinks in their always reliable green cooler with one hand while trying to keep his fast melting popsicle from dripping all over his precious leather seats in the other. When he looked up Sam’s face was turned towards the sun, and he was sucking on his ice pop in a way it could only be described as fellatio. Dean has never been so jealous of a popsicle before. He couldn’t help himself. He tumbled out of the back seat, brought surprised Sam down by his neck and kissed him deeply. Sammy's lips were deliciously cold and he was eager to return the kiss. Dean moaned when one of Sam’s hands that was still holding a bottle of water straight from the fridge touched his lower back. The coldness of the bottle and his boy's mouth was the most amazing feeling right then. Sam released him all too soon. With the quick peck, two, three, four for good measure he step out of Dean's arms with a pleased little smile. 

"C'mon Dean, the sooner we get to Bobby and out of this desert, the sooner we can take a shower together", Sam winked, taking off his clothes and settling down in the steaming hot car. Dean looked down at his now melted to nothing popsicle, throwing out the stick and following Sam's suit. The air was heavy and suffocating. And they still had a long way ahead of them. Dean couldn't drive fast enough to get them away from Arizona. 

Two hours after leaving the store the heat and humidity only got worse. Dean was sure he lost at least five pounds by now, with how much he sweated out. And Sam pressing cold compresses against his skin wasn't helping that much anymore. It still felt good, but the effect was fleeting. The lighting split the sky in half and they both held their breathes until the heavens opened. The heavy rain fell down like a blessing. Dean whooped loudly and parked the car on the shoulder. Two seconds later he was dancing in the rain to the sound of thunderstorm, barefoot and wearing just his boxers. Nothing he ever felt before could compare to the amazing feeling of cold rain washing him off of the sweat and dirt. Dean’s boyish excitement was infectious and Sam joined him almost instantly, matching smile on his face. Dean pulled him down for a deep kiss. Huge droplets were hitting down on them, soaking through their boxers. And they really should be going if they wanted to get to Bobby on time. But they just couldn't be bothered right now. Dean was drinking the rain from Sam's lips, his hands fitted in his brother's wet hair, pulling him closer, always closer. Sam's hands on Dean's butt brought him tighter to his hips and he drove his tongue even deeper into his brother's mouth. Dean figured five minutes wouldn't pull them all that much behind the schedule. 

He never felt so elated because of some stupid rain before.


End file.
